


Memories for Another

by Omness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, I just want to interact with Jeralt please, Memory Loss, but i wouldn't say no to at least 1 support convo, even if it's only inviting him for tea, more of a story rendition of a headcanon, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: When Byleth realizes she's losing her memories, she talks to the only person she feels comfortable admitting that to: Her father.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Memories for Another

Jeralt leaned over the low table of the captain’s quarters and poured tea into Byleth’s cup before settling back and pouring his own. Once he was done he asked, “So, you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes.” Byleth answered, and then there was silence.

But it was a comfortable silence, a familiar one. Jeralt waiting for Byleth to speak as he picked up one of the snack cakes and bit into it. Meanwhile Byleth picked up her cup of tea, staring into it as she surrounded the cup with her hands to feel the warmth rather than drink from it.

Once she felt the comfort envelop her like a warm blanket, Byleth spoke bluntly, “I’m losing my memories.”

It was some kind of testament to Jeralt that he had little reaction to that statement. Only setting down his half eaten cake as he asked, “How so?”

“The other day Leonie asked where I was when she was your apprentice and I couldn’t answer.” Byleth said, twirling the cup in her hands, “I could vaguely remember there were times we spent a long time apart, but I couldn’t recall why or what I was doing. Afterwards I tried to recall anything before the night we helped the knights with the bandits at Remire but it’s all a blank.”

“There’s nothing? You really don’t remember anything?” Jeralt asked seriously, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Byleth shook her head, looking up at her father. “There’s no memories, just a sense of familiarity or understanding. I know how to use the sword, but I don’t remember who taught me. I can refer to your mercenaries by name, but I don’t know what they’ve done. Or this tea set,” Byleth lifted her cup to demonstrate her point. “I got it for you correct? But I can’t recall why, or whether it happened two years ago, or fifteen.”

Jeralt frowned with worry, “I bragged about this Father’s Day gift to the point the other mercenaries complained, it’s worrisome that you can’t remember that. Do you know why this is happening?”

“Yes.” Byleth answered.

After several beats of silence, Jeralt prompted gently, “Well?”

Byleth stared down at her tea, taking a sip of the still too hot liquid as she tried to decide how to answer. 

The reason for the memory loss was because of Sothis. There was only so much metaphysical room in Byleth’s mind. And to hold another person, another fully sentient being, especially someone that contained as much power as Sothis did, required a lot of headspace. So to fit, things were lost, and the only reason Byleth could hold onto her memories of the academy was likely because Sothis was holding onto them too.

After Sothis and Byleth had realized this, Sothis had become apologetic. She had not been aware what changes would happen once she went from being an observer of Byleth’s life to more of a participant; and Byleth was left dealing with the consequences. Even now, in the back of her head, Byleth could feel Sothis’ guilt, Sothis knew what it was like to not have her memories, and it wasn’t pleasant.

But Byleth didn’t know how to explain that to her father, if she even should. Everything seemed so tangled with the church and to speak of it felt like it would put more of a target on her back. Lady Rhea was kind and her presence strangely comforting, but at the same time Byleth felt like Rhea was watching and waiting for  _ something _ that wouldn’t end well for Byleth.

So Byleth kept her answer simple. “I know why this has happened. But I can’t change it. If I could, I’m not sure that I would.” Because if regaining her memories meant losing Sothis, well, it wouldn’t be worth it. In her own way Byleth had become fond of the gremlin that only she could see and hear.

Jeralt studied Byleth for several moments, considering her answer until finally, he spoke. “But something still bothers you.”

Byleth jerked her head up, staring wide-eyed at Jeralt, somehow still surprised at how well her father could read her after all these years. 

There was quiet as Byleth set down her tea cup. A few beats passed before Byleth looked away, covering her mouth with a hand as she mumbled, “I think I’m scared.”

This time a flicker of surprise passed across Jeralt’s face. “You’re scared?”

Byleth nodded, lowering her hand.

Jeralt hummed thoughtfully as he spooned a teaspoon of sugar into his tea and began to stir. “What are you scared of?”

Again, Byleth didn’t know how to answer, but once she had the words, she said, “I think I’m afraid that I will lose myself. Or become someone else. Without my memories, what defines who I am?”

“That’s a pretty heavy question kid.” Jeralt said, tapping his fingers thoughtfully against his tea cup. “One philosophers have debated for centuries.” 

“Did they ever discover the answer?” Byleth asked a little hopefully.

“Hell if I know.” Jeralt said, shrugging, “I’m good at slinging weapons, not at slinging words. But I know one thing's for certain,” Jeralt said, leaning forward so he could stare seriously at Byleth, “You will always be my child, no matter what happens, and I’ll always be there for you. So if you ever want to recall something from your past, just ask and I’ll do my best to answer.”

“You will?” Byleth asked.

“Of course.” Jeralt answered with a smile.

And somehow, a part of Byleth eased at that confirmation. The fact that her father would be their to help whenever she needed it was a comfort that she hadn’t fully appreciated until now.

Byleth smiled back, “Thanks Dad.”

After a couple moments, the two of them returned to their tea and snacks. At some point Byleth asked, 

“So would you remind me about the time you fell into a fishing hole?”

Jeralt groaned, burying his face in his hands, “Of course that would be a memory you still remember.”


End file.
